


#5 That is Enough

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [5]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen, Immortality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Needs a Hug, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: How long had it been?
Relationships: Hanako | Delia Ketchum & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: 1000 Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	#5 That is Enough

Ash sighed.

Pikachu was long gone.

His mother was long gone.

His original friends were long gone.

But he was still needed. 

Still ten for.....how long had it been?

The years blurred together, countless regions and pokemon he'd been forced to take care of.

Countless legendaries he'd been forced to either help or fight.

His name became a legend.

The eternally young trainer, marked by the scars on his cheeks and his ever present hat.

Looking out at the sea, and back at the small boat capable of transporting people in minutes to the other side of the world, the sheer amount of time caught up to him.

How many times had he been beaten and tortured?

Scratch that, how many times had he been killed?

How many times had he saved the world?

How many regions had he saved?

How many times had he competed in a pokemon league?

How many times had he switched up his team?

How many pokemon had he caught?

Hundreds of thousands.

That was the answer to all of them.

"Ash! You alright?"

He turned to his two new travel companions as the ship began to dock.

How many travel companions had he gone through?

How many people did he call his friends, only to abandon them after a year or so with very few exceptions.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Let's get going then!"

Lorena laughed and Rian shook his head in exasperation.

"Hurry up, the boat has a schedule you know."

Following his two new friends, he set foot in another region.

Another death sentence that would be ignored.

Another set of pokemon he'd set free to save them from this hell.

Another set of travel companions he'd abandon.

Another set of gyms he'd destroy.

Another set of legendaries to help.

Another set of legendaries to fight.

Another world ending disaster.

He just wanted to cry.

He was trapped.

For eternity.

Arceus.

Arceus please.

He just wanted it all to end.

He wanted new regions to stop popping up.

He wanted to age.

He wanted a home.

He wanted to live a life.

He wanted to get married one day.

He wanted to be able to fall in love.

He wanted to travel of his own free will.

He wanted to be able to spend weeks inside if he wanted to.

He wanted a family.

He wanted to be an adult and get treated like one.

He wanted puberty.

He wanted to be able to die if he went into a dangerous situation. Permanently.

The closest he got was Galar.

That was millenia ago.

When Rotoms were still needed for phones.

When buildings were bolted to the ground.

When boats took forever to travel on.

When his mother was still alive.

Professor Oak.

Pikachu.

Gou.

Gary....

Everyone else.

Why couldn't he remember their names?

Sure, he'd always remember his first pokemon and rival, but...why did he only remember Gou?

Perhaps Galar was just extremely memorable.

But......

He didn't remember Gal-

No.

No he had a legendary pokemon to fight.

He couldn't get distracted.

-

Ash cried over another dead body.

Why did this still effect him?

Humanity had colonized the entirety of space years ago.

He'd seen so many people die at this point it was just a fact of life.

Why?

Why did it still hurt?

" _Ash Ketchum. Your duties are done. We can take it from here._ "

Arceus.

Mom.....

He wiped his tears and took his ghostly mother's hand.

He felt no pain.

His soul was pulled from his body and he was able to hug his mother for the first time in....millenia.

He cried.

"Shhhh. It's alright....I'm here and I'll never leave again."

His mother led him further into the light.

He was surrounded by the people he cared most for.

He remembered them.

He _remembered their names_.

He cried and embraced all of them.

Kukui hugged him hard.

He was finally allowed to rest.

His last thought as Pikachu tackled him.....

_Finally._

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, it's still technically sunday where i am so I didn't procrastinate enough to screw up my schedule. Take this and run with it if you want, I find the concept interesting. Link any stories you can find with this premise because I want to know.


End file.
